criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Westin
A. Westin |gender = Male |path = Serial Killer |mo = Varied |victims = 6 killed |status = Incarcerated |actor = Patrick John Fluegler John Omohundro |appearance = Broken }} "What good? I'm an abomination." 'Paul Westin ' is a homosexual serial killer who appeared in Broken. History Paul was born to John Westin and A. Westin, the latter of whom was a sergeant during the 2003 invasion of Iraq by U.S. troops. She died during her service while Paul was in his teenage years. As Paul grew, he began to develop homosexual urges and started a relationship with Craig Pickett, which his father disapproved of. John eventually sent his son to a conversion camp called Camp Willing, where he was frequently abused and molested by a prostitute named Isabella Grant. John would frequently be in the room with him when Isabella was "teaching" him, but never bothered to stop her, feeling that the abuse would help mature Paul as a man. After leaving the camp, Paul bonded with several other campers, including Pickett and another man named Mitchell Ruiz. Prior to the events of "Broken", he had intercourse with Craig. Beset with depression immediately afterward, he murdered him and dumped the body. He then encountered Heather Wilson and attempted to have sex with her, but failed; enraged at his impotence, he murdered her as well, put a broken watch on her wrist and set it to 6:22. In "Broken", Paul is first seen outside a bar, and is approached by Michelle Bradley as she exits a bachelorette party. They go into his truck to have sex, but he is unable to perform. When she tries to leave, he kills her in a fit of rage and dumps the body, again after putting another broken watch on her wrist, which shows 6:22. He later meets up with several of his friends, who introduce him to Doug Warn. The two bond and go to Paul's house, again to have sex. Afterwards, Doug notices that Paul is angry about what they have done and tries to comfort him, but unintentionally induces a flashback of what Isabella Grant and his father did to him, which drives Paul to kill Doug. He then desperately tries to clean up the bloodstains, but fails to get rid of the blood. As with the last two victims, he leaves a broken watch reading 6:22 on Doug's wrist. He is later visited by Mitchell, who was concerned about Paul after hearing about Doug's death. Mitchell then discovers the bloodstains and realizes that Paul killed him. Unsure of what to do, Paul grabs a gun from his shelf. Paul confesses his crimes to Mitchell, and while talking with him, he gets the idea to punish his father. Paul takes Mitchell to his father's house and forces him at gunpoint to the basement. He unfurls the bed and tells Mitchell to undress and rape John. When Mitchell resists, John gets into a struggle with him over the gun, and a stray bullet fatally hits Mitchell. Paul then shoots and kills John, and takes Mitchell into his arms. The BAU arrives, and Paul points the gun at himself, intending to commit suicide. Morgan and Rossi convince him to put it down, saying that he could help shut down Camp Willing. He surrenders and is arrested; by the end of the episode, the staff of Camp Willing are arrested. Profile The unsub is a white homosexual male in his mid-to-late 20s who is suffering from an identity crisis. This man cannot accept his same-sex desires, but he cannot fight them either. He most likely has been repressing all of his sexual urges for quite some time. His first victim, Craig Pickett, represents a "fall from the wagon", and intercourse between the two men was most likely his trigger. Immediately after copulation, a man's serotonin levels drop, creating a high, and that rapid change can manifest itself in extreme depression and low-self esteem. Combined with the apparent belief that acting on his attraction towards other men is wrong, this state causes the unsub to lash out violently at those he is with. As his levels normalize, he begins to feel remorse for what he has done and attempts to correct his course, and this is where his female victims became involved. After killing Craig, the unsub sought out women that he was desperate to become attracted to, but he is trapped in a scenario with an impossible outcome, and he cannot force himself to like women, so when he was unable to get aroused, he becomes depressed again and lashes out in anger to the people he blames for his impotence. The circular logic dictating his unending cycle was not formed overnight; it most likely came about due to years of serious abuse, either emotional, physical, or both. The most popular motive for trying to overcome same-sex attraction is the need to be accepted by a parent or loved one who has rejected the individual because of their homosexuality, so he most likely grew up in a broken home and suffered under the guardianship of a domineering parent, as well as those who fell victim to bigotry or bullying. The bottom line is this unsub will not stop killing, and with each failed attempt to get aroused by women or to avoid giving in to same-sex urges, he becomes more desperate and more dangerous. Modus Operandi Paul killed his male victims by bludgeoning and his female victims by brutal stabbing. He later shot Mitchell Ruiz and John Westin with a handgun, though the former's death was an accident. From Heather Wilson and to Doug Warn, Paul would set their watches to 6:22, a reference to Leviticus 18:22''The military time for 6:22 p.m. is 18:22, which contains the quote: "Thou shalt not lie with mankind, as with womankind: it is." It is the same Bible quote that Camp Willing had chosen as their motto. Real-Life Comparison The scenario of Paul and Mitchell fleeing after Mitchell found out about Paul's murders seems to be reminiscent of how homosexual serial killer Patrick Kearney, a.k.a. ''"The Trash Bag Killer", fled with his lover David Hill after he murdered a man scheduled to meet up with Hill. Known Victims *2013: **April 10: Craig Pickett **April 13-14: Heather Wilson **April 17: Michelle Bradley **April 18: Doug Warn **April 19: The Westin house shooting: ***Mitchell Ruiz ***John Westin Appearances *Season Eight **Broken References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminals Category:Season Eight Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Abductors Category:Revenge Killers